During the past year, 7,500 youth have been enrolled in the study and undergone the clinical and medical interviews, and cognitive testing, and 750 have completed the neuroimaging component of the project. The NIMH and U Penn teams have worked closely in the development of the diagnostic measures, and in developing algorithms for identification of youth at risk for emotional and behavioral disorders, as well as a range of medical conditions. Cross validation of this assessment with more extensive diagnostic interviews at the NIMH site is now underway. Public Health Impact: The proposed comprehensive phenotyping will benefit medicine across diseases and include neurobehavioral measures, which will help elucidate both specific effects of neuropsychiatric disorders and the impact of other medical disorders on brain function. Future Plans: Enrollment of the study should be completed by the end of 2011, and the NIMH team will work with the U Penn and CHOP collaborators to develop plans for analyses of the data. In addition, NIMH is planning some nested case control studies of youth with mood disorders and migraine in the sample.